


Day 1 (Cherik Week)

by victoriasuarez



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Charles, Submissive Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriasuarez/pseuds/victoriasuarez
Summary: The "normal" can be boring. What better than to change the systematic ?. Charles has an idea for that.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Day 1 (Cherik Week)

If it seems strange to see a woman dominate in a relationship, you will not believe that there are also dominant men.

Which are characterized by being fragile, submissive, with a good rear guard. But sometimes, normal is boring.

Charles, with his fragile, cute appearance, blue eyes and brown hair, saw himself as the submissive liability of the relationship. Passive he was, submissive no.

He liked to practice new things, and thought about BDSM (*) although first he discussed it with his partner Erik.

The coppery accepted, they had confidence and they could do anything. But she never thought he would be the submissive.

...

The great day arrived where the roles were to be reversed.

Charles had bought himself a black leather suit along with a black rubber flogger.

He tied Erik's hands at each end of the bed.

Hooked your partner's feet to the spreader bar².

I prepare the entrance of the major to introduce a remote-controlled dildo and a ring on the submissive's penis³.  
The coppery groaned, in pain and pleasure. He smiled at his partner.

Charles put on the mask to prevent vision.  
She put a gag on her boyfriend's mouth and kissed him on her open lips.  
Lastly, he implemented the nipple clamps.

Erik's body shuddered. He liked that feeling.

Charles smiled and let the camera start recording.

—You look so sexy darling.–

The older one wanted to speak but his words were muffled in the little ball in his mouth.

Charles grabbed the control and raised the vibration level.

Erik shook himself. It felt too good.

The chestnut decided to try the flogger he had bought. He smiled and impacted it on his partner's abdomen.  
The whipped body arched.

The flogging continued and the brunette only received moans from his boyfriend.

He removed the gag from her mouth.  
I wanted to hear the moans more clearly.

—You know the keyword love, if you want me to just stop it. –He commented and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The moans increased as did the vibrations of the dildo.

Erik was about to come, but he couldn't because of the ring around his penis.

—Charles ... Please ... I need to come. –he said in a breathy way.

—You forgot something my love –the chestnut continued with the lashes.

Erik couldn't think for the pleasure. He just said the first thing that came to mind.

—Master ... Please ... Let me come. –he begged.

He sighed when the ring was removed. It ran abundantly.

The dildo was removed from its entrance, the clamps had been removed from her nipples.

Charles took off his pants and climbed on top of Erik, preparing his entrance with lubricant.  
He self-penetrated and they both groaned at the same time.

After a few days, Charles showed the video to Erik.  
The coppery was so embarrassed that I swear never to play that kind of game again. But since Erik is so weak and Charles knows his partner's weak points, he managed to do it again.

Sometimes you had to try new things to feel some extra pleasure.

The next thing Charles wanted to try was the erotic costumes.

Erik would dress as a Spartan warrior and Charles would pretend to be a Spartan prince.

[…]

(*) BDSM is a term created to encompass a group of freely agreed erotic practices that, in some cases, are considered as a lifestyle. It is an acronym that combines the initial letters of the words Bondage, Discipline, Domination, Submission, Sadism and Masochism.

¹²³ --> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1rOrMeXIneKMoARXik747hzzTsU6bAMuD?usp=sharing 

copy the link in your browser to see the images

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing some BDSM, I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
